


Pull Over

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, domestic AU, sassy!Cas, tie!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ringtone for Dean buzzed in Cas' pocket as he drove home from work on a regular Wednesday evening. Cas silently prayed that Dean wasn't calling in a desperate attempt to get Cas to stop for pie. "Hello?"<br/>"How long is it gonna take you to get home?" Dean asked quickly. Cas furrowed his eyebrows.<br/>"Uh, like thirty minutes... Dean, is everything okay?"<br/>"I need your dick," Dean stated simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day and it's my first time writing phone sex. It's sloppy, short, and shitty, but I'm posting it anyways. There's a link to the sequel in the end notes in case you were curious. So, I hope you enjoy!

The ringtone for Dean buzzed in Cas' pocket as he drove home from work on a regular Wednesday evening. Cas silently prayed that Dean wasn't calling in a desperate attempt to get Cas to stop for pie. "Hello?"

"How long is it gonna take you to get home?" Dean asked quickly. Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh, like thirty minutes... Dean, is everything okay?"

"I need your dick," Dean stated simply. Cas made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, the steering wheel jerking to the side of the road.

"Dean!" he hissed. "You can't say those things to a man whose driving," he told him, his face already heating up.

"But Cas," Dean whined through the other line. "Drive faster, please, c'mon, I need you," he begged. Cas groaned, now wishing that Dean had asked for pie instead. "If you don't get home in time I'm gonna have to take care of it myself," Dean teased.

"Don't you dare," Castiel growled.

Dean smirked on the other line. Every once in a while he would play this little game with Cas. Sometimes it was an accident, it wasn't a purposeful thing, but other times he just liked to hear Cas coming undone through the phone. His hand trailed downwards, brushing over his denim clad cock. "Cas?"

"What?"

"I'm touching myself," he whispered. Castiel groaned, feeling his own dick harden at the image of Dean lying on their bed like that.

"Fuck, Dean, can't you just fucking wait 'till I get home?" he asked impatiently. Dean lazily let his hand press harder down, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Cas heard it echo through the phone, his own dick perking up at the sound. He cursed under his breath, taking the phone between his ear and his shoulder, pressing his hand down onto his own hardened length. "Dean, I'm driving, I can't have phone sex with you while I'm driving, I'm gonna go off the road," Cas declared.

"Then just pull over, Cas, you don't know how hard I am for you right now," Dean responded. Cas grit his teeth.

"Dean, I'm like twenty minutes away from the house which means twenty minutes away from fucking you, can't you just keep it in your pants? God, if you're even wearing pants," he trailed off, thinking of Dean lying splayed out on the bed, laying teasing touches across his body, lazy strokes of his cock in his hand.

"Oh, but Cas, now you just put the image of you fucking me in my head," he said cooly, undoing the button on his jeans and slowly sliding the zipper down. "How would you fuck me, huh? Would you bend me over the table, get me on my hands and knees, fuck me hard? Would you fuck me hard?" he questioned, his hand slowly teasing the waistband of his boxers.

Cas let out a moan at his words, envisioning everything that Dean had said. Finally, he couldn't take it and pulled over into a little grassy alcove on the side of the road. "Yes, God, Dean, I am going to fuck you hard and good when I get home," Cas claimed, his own hand quickly undoing his belt buckle. "How are you touching yourself?" Dean's hand slipped past his boxers and he let out a little gasp as it wrapped around his cock.

"I've got my hand around myself, thinking of you, of those gorgeous lithe fingers curling around me, slowly stroking, letting me feel every pass of your hand," he said quietly, awkwardly pushing down his jeans and his boxers. Cas moaned, his eyes shut tight as his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, swiping from base to tip, adding a little twist of the wrist at the head, letting out a breathy gasp at the feeling. "I hope you pulled over," Dean said on the other line, Cas rolling his eyes in response, even though Dean couldn't see.

"Yeah, I'm jacking myself off while driving," Castiel quipped back. Dean let out a chuckle at Castiel's words.

"You're sexy when your sassy," he replied and Cas let out an aggravated sigh.

"Are we even having phone sex or are we just masturbating whilst having playful banter?" Castiel asked, his hand still moving in the same motions, swiping his thumb across the slit, pre come slipping down his length. "You never even asked me what I was wearing," he told Dean, who eagerly took the bait.

"That's because I already know what you're wearing babe. You come home every day in that suit with the jacket thrown off, but those sleeves are always rolled up to your elbows and your tie is always loose. And those dark slacks hiding those gorgeous legs, that beautiful cock. You always make me wanna yank you down by that tie, kiss you until all you can taste is me," Dean finished smugly. Castiel moaned, his hand speeding up slightly. Before he could ask Dean the same question, Dean was already answering. "You wanna know what I'm wearing, Cas?" he whispered. "I'm wearing absolutely nothing, bare skin laid out all over the bed. Can't you imagine it, me, everything spread out, welcoming. Nothing but skin Cas," Dean finished in a breathy tone. Castiel could feel himself getting closer, imagining what he could do to Dean like that.

"God, Dean, I'd lick every piece of skin there is, I'd press myself down onto you, let you feel every inch of my skin, let you feel my cock, feel how I'm aching for you, how much I wanna be inside of you. Imagine my hands all over you, teasing you, my lips against yours, my tongue in your mouth trailing down and down until I reach your cock, 'till I flip you over and lick you open. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Cas asked, breathing heavy.

"Fuck, Cas, I want you so much, need you," Dean panted, listening to Cas' words.

"Dean, Dean, I'm close, please," Castiel breathed out, teetering on the edge of his own orgasm. Dean moaned on the other side, right there with Cas. "Come for me Dean, fuck, come with me," Cas remarked. It only took a few seconds before Dean stilled, tensing as he came over the sheets, shouting Cas' name. Cas did the same, gripping harshly onto the steering wheel as he climaxed, listening to Dean do the same on the other end. Heavy breathing filled the line as Dean collapsed back onto the bed and Cas' head tilted back, hitting the headrest. "There's come all over my car and my pants now, Dean, and I just washed these damn pants," Castiel said, letting out a heavy breath. Dean smirked, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, well there's come all over the sheets over here," Dean replied.

"You better clean that up by the time I get home," Castiel said, zipping his pants back up as he fastened his belt back up. "I'm still holding that promise to fuck you hard when I get back," he told Dean who grinned.

"Good, I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go! [Here's the well sought after sequel!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4126138) Feedback is always great, as I've said before this is my first phone sex piece, so let me know what you think of it!!:)


End file.
